Time to Move on
by Firewriter23
Summary: Amy’s 16th birthday is coming up and Jack and Doug invited the gang to celebrate. But being together for the first time since the passing away of Jen brings so emotions back and some old memories. Will this be the last ‘party’ the gang has?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Dawson's Creek Characters.  
  
Chapter one (The days before)  
  
Amy's birthday was approaching quickly. Jack and Doug had thought about having the gang come back for her 16th birthday day but it seemed like a weird idea considering that they haven't been all together since the passing away of Amy's mother Jen.  
"I don't know Doug I mean Jen and I did everything together and I don't know I just don't feel right having a party with out her."  
"Jack, you're going to have to get past this sooner or later. so why not now? Why not at the party of her daughter. You know that she won't want you to just sit around and not have fun. Jen always wanted you to have fun. And now you have her daughter to teach everything you knew about her mom."  
"Doug I know but I just I really wish Jen could be her for her daughters 16th birthday."  
"She is here Jack in sprit and in all of us and our hearts."  
Jack sighed.  
Amy who had been standing in the door way the whole time, had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to think. What if my mom gets mad at me for being happy? No she cant she loves me I know she did. She would want me to be happy. But how can I be happy knowing she's not going to be here with me? Amy quickly wiped her tears away, and walked into the kitchen "Morning Jack, Morning Doug. (She never called them dad. They said they thought it would be better if she called them by their names.) They ate breakfast in silence.  
"Ready to go Amy?" Jack asked picking up the plates.  
"Yeah." Jack worked at the high school he was the English teacher. Amy had him last year too. She didn't mind. It wasn't that bad and he doesn't treat her any different.  
On the way to school they didn't say much of anything. "Amy.What's wrong?"  
"Nothing everything is fine." She said trying to hide the fact that she was upset about the conversation she heard earlier between Jack and Doug.  
"Amy I've known you for 16 years and your just like your mother, always hiding stuff so spill it."  
Amy sighed. "I heard you and Doug talking this morning.And I don't know if I want to have fun without mom."  
"Amy listen. Your mom will always be with you no matter what. Every time I look at you I see her. You are so much like her. This Saturday is going to be fun. Trust me."  
"Okay. Thanks." Amy said as they parked the car. "Oh and Jack.I love you."  
"I love you too, Amy."  
They both got out of the car and went into the school. Amy didn't have Jack's class until the end of the day so they both went their separate ways until then.  
They days were always long. Amy didn't really feel like talking to much of her friends but her best friends were the two that understood everything really well. Lily Leery and Alex Potter. They were Amy's best friends, no matter what they were there for her.  
The day of her birthday was getting closer and closer. It was already Friday and her birthday was the next day. Everyone was flying in for her birthday. She thought it felt good, but she kept remembering her mom. After school on Friday Lily and Alex came over, they sat in Amy's room and watched the movie her mom had made for her before she died. Amy loved watching it; it made her feel like her mom was still there with her.  
  
"Amy! Can you come downstairs please?!" Jack yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
Amy got up and went downstairs. "Yeah?"  
"Are they staying the night tonight?" Jack asked.  
"No they have to go home but they are coming over early tomorrow morning."  
"Alright. That's all I wanted to know."  
Amy nodded and went up to her room. About an hours or so later Lily and Alex left and Amy laid down to go to sleep. Amy thought about her mom and how life would be with her now. She would probably tuck me in and help me with my boy problems and teach me stuff. Amy sighed and snapped out of her daze. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review... I am not done i will be going up to as many chapters as i can so please check back for more! 


	2. Chapter Two The Big Day

I do not own any of the Dawson's Creek Characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two (The Big Day)  
Amy woke early the next morning. It was her birthday she was sixteen years old. It was very quiet in the house and that wasn't a good sign. Amy got out of bed and quietly opened her door. She didn't hear Jack and Doug talking downstairs like she does every morning. Amy walked down the hall way to Doug's room. He wasn't there. Then she walked next door to Jack's room. He wasn't there either. Hmm.Amy thought. Where could everyone be? They know it's my birthday. So why aren't they singing to me and stuff? Just then she heard noises outside. She ran to the window at the end of the hall and looked down. Everyone that was invited to the party was already outside. She saw Dawson, and a lady next to him, with a boy about her age standing next to her. Amy also saw Alex and Lily talking to Dawson and the boy (Dawson had made it big in Los Angles and was working on his fifth movie. He's television show went off after the sixth season; the lady next to him was probably his wife. Amy looked across the yard and saw Pacey and Joey talking to Jack and Doug. Amy saw a girl her age and a baby in Joey's arms Joey. Joey had become a writer and was writing television shows and parts of movies. Pacey became a chief. Amy walked back down the hallway to her room. She got her outfit she had picked out yesterday and went and got a shower, and changed into her outfit. Right when she got out of the shower she heard someone calling her name.  
"Amy! Come downstairs!"  
Amy sighed. It was Jack. She walked down stairs and into the living room. "Yes?"  
"Good you're awake and dressed. Everyone is here so if you want to start opening your presents."  
"Okay.Where at? Outside or Inside?"  
"It's a nice day out lets do it outside okay?"  
Amy nodded and followed Jack outside to everyone. Everybody walked over to her saying 'Happy Birthday' and greeting her. Amy sat down on the blanket where all her presents were. The first one she opened was from Pacey and Joey family first, it was a laptop. It was black and looked really cool.  
"Thanks guys this is really cool!" Amy said hugging them both.  
"Your welcome." Joey said.  
"Yeah we thought you would like it."  
Next, Amy opened Dawson and his family's present. They had given her a flip cellphone "Cool!" Amy squealed.  
"Now you have to call us on that okay Amy?" Dawson said smiling.  
"I will! Don't worry." Amy hugged them as well.  
Then came time for Jack and Doug's present, it was a small box. Amy picked it up and opened it. Inside the box was a pair of car keys. "Wha-- OMG! It's not a car is it?"  
"Well if you call that firebird sitting in the drive not a car then no. But it looks like a car to me." Jack said smiling.  
"Thank you SO much!" Amy ran over and hugged them both tight. "I love you guys."  
"We love you too Amy." Doug said.  
Jack sighed and stopped Amy before she ran off to her new car. "Amy I have something for you.from.From your mom.she told me to give you this on your 16th birthday."  
Amy stopped and turned and looked at him. "Okay what is it?"  
Jack went and got a tape out of his car. "She made this for you too."  
Dawson who had been standing over near his wife. "Amy.I was there when she made this for you.We all were and you'll see all of us in that tape. She loved you and would want you to be happy so don't be upset over this okay?"  
Amy nodded "Can.Can we all go watch this now?" She asked quietly.  
"Yeah it might be best for all of us." Joey said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review... I am not done i will be going up to as many chapters as i can so  
  
please check back for more! 


	3. Chapter Three The Uninvited Guest

I do not own any of the Dawson's Creek Characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three (The Movie)  
  
Everyone had already found a place in the living room to sit. Amy pushed the tape in and everyone got silent.  
~~~~Video tape~~~~  
"Hey Amy.Your 16. I can't believe it. I hope Jack is taking good care of you. He does his best I know he does. He loves you as much as he loved me. I know things have probably been hard for you, but I want you to stay with it. Okay? Don't let people put you down or anything. Now you may have gotten to meet the best family I've ever had, but if you haven't met them its time for you to meet them now. Amy this is Dawson.  
"Hey Amy I bet your pretty just like your mom. She's a great person and loves you. And I love you too girl. Listen watch loads of Spielberg's movies okay? They are the best. See you soon"  
"Amy this is Joey."  
"Hi Amy. your mom is fun and she know some great stuff and she's smart. And I know you are too.I hope to see you soon."  
"Amy this is Pacey."  
"Hey girl what's up? I'm Pacey, I'm not into the whole smart thing or Spielberg thing -no offense to Joey and Dawson- but I am into fun. Lots of fun. In high school make sure you have the best time of your life. I know I did. I love your mom like a sister and I know that when I meet you I'll love you just as much. Keep it real!"  
"Amy I love you no matter what and I want you to stand up for yourself and don't let people's idea of you get the best of you. Happy Birthday. Don't lose the fun over this okay? Go have fun and party. "  
Everyone (Jen, Jack, Joey, Dawson and Pacey.) "WE LOVE YOU! KEEP CAPESIDE WITH YOU WHERE EVER YOU GO!"  
~~~~End Tape~~~~  
Amy looked at everyone in the room. "My mom was really great huh?"  
"She was one of a kind." Pacey said.  
Amy nodded. "Well like mom told me, go have fun.So can I go drive my car for a test run?"  
Jack laughed. "Yeah. Why don't you take Lily, Alex, Jenny, and Chris with you? "  
"Okay." Amy walked outside with her friends and left.  
Joey who had been sitting with Pacey had remembered her speech to her graduating class, Principal Peskin. Our families. My fellow graduates. I stand before you aware of the similarities we share. I know you're feeling -- outside of my incredible stage fright at this moment -- the same things I feel. Feelings of pride and accomplishment, of closure and regret, and a hopeful outlook for the future. You don't need me to elaborate on those feelings. Instead I'd like to say something personal. And tell you that there are people in my life who are gone now. People I miss very much. And I am haunted by them in different ways. Whether we're separated by death, or merely distance, I know they're still with me. Because I keep them in my heart. The truth is, in time that's all we'll be to each other anyway... a population of memories. Some wonderful and endearing. Some less so. But taken together, those memories help make us who we are -- and who we will be. Whether you're here with each other now... or merely in each other's thoughts... remember one another on the road ahead. And I hope, no matter where your travels lead you in this life... you take Capeside with you. Joey smiled lightly.  
"What are you smiling about?" Pacey asked her.  
"My speech I gave.The one you missed."  
"Oh that.Why?"  
Everyone turned and looked at Joey.  
"Well because I thought about it.I thought about how Jen helped me that year and the years after."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Guys Pacey and I were thinking about moving back to Capeside.Bessie said that we could stay at the B&B and that Bodie and Pacey can build a little place for us right next door.Or something."  
"Really? Jo, that would be great.And if you wouldn't mind, you could give Amy some mother advice.I can't and neither can Doug." Jack insisted.  
"I would like that a lot."  
Dawson looked at Joey, Then at his wife. "Um could you guys excuse us right quick?" Dawson said taking his wife's hand and walking  
"Sure." Everyone else said at once.  
"So Pacey have you talked to or seen dad yet?" Doug asked.  
"Nope. I don't know what he would think --nor do I care-- but I would rather not deal with him while I am here. But yes he will probably find out were stay here after a while."  
Doug sighed.  
Jack, who had been sitting on the chair, quietly got up and went outside. He couldn't stop thinking about Jen. The way her hair smelled, her beautiful blue eyes, her golden blonde hair. A tear rain down his face, but he wiped it away. He knew that he couldn't do this to himself he had to be strong for Amy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review... I am not done i will be going up to as many chapters as i can so  
  
please check back for more! 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: This story hasnt been getting much reviews. So until it gets some more reviews i'm not going to update it. but thanks to the people that do give it reviews and i'm sorry to keep you waiting but hey waiting also just makes it more fun if u like the story that is. So review it please and another chapter or two will be back up! 


End file.
